I'll Be Your Horse
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] I'll be your horse, Mikasa Ackerman. [ jeankasa ]


**I'LL** **BE YOUR HORSE**

 **Main pair:**

 **Jean K. x Mikasa A.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Warn! OOC, TYPO, SCHOOL LIFE AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Panggil saja lelaki itu Jean Krischtein. Pemuda tampan nan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat keabu-abuan. Memiliki sifat bersahabat dengan siapapun dan kepercayaan diri yang terlampau tinggi. Ia juga sering di kenal sebagai _playboy_ nya Shiganshina High School.

Jean bahkan tak akan malu untuk sekedar menggombali kakak kelasnya. Seperti Petra Ral, kakak kelas tingkat dua korban kegombalan Jean. Bahkan gadis itu sempat terpesona oleh ucapan yang dilontarkan si _playboy_ _kelas kakap_ itu.

Ada pula kakak kelas tingkat tiga yang bernama Rico Brzenska yang sempat Jean gombali. Padahal Rico terkenal oleh ucapan dan sikapnya yang terlampau dingin dan angkuh.

Jean Krischtein selalu di puji oleh teman-teman seangkatan karena ketampanan dan juga sifatnya yang ramah serta bijaksana. Ia selalu di panggil _JeanBoy_ oleh kawan-kawan. Tapi, ada satu panggilan khusus yang menjadi favorite Jean.

Siluman kuda.

Panggilan macam apa itu? Siapapun yang memberikan nama panggilan itu sungguh tidak _berperike-Jean-an_. Siapa yang berani memanggil seorang _JeanBoy_ yang terkenal dengan panggilan seperti itu? Siapa?!

Gadis itu yang memberikan panggilan aneh pada Jean.

Gadis yang selalu membuat jantung Jean berdetak keras.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang selalu membuat pemuda Krischtein salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Gadis berwajah dingin itu yang membuat seorang Jean Krischtein akhirnya bertekuk lutut.

.

.

.

.

Jika di tanya apakah Jean pernah mencintai seorang wanita?

Jawabannya adalah tidak pernah.

Karena Jean Krischtein tidak pernah merasakan getaran cinta pada sosok wanita yang selalu ia goda. Tapi, itu semua berubah ketika gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman duduk di depan kursi nya.

Jean yang kala itu usil tengah menggoda Historia Reiss pun tertarik untuk sekedar menggoda gadis berwajah oriental tersebut. Tangan pemuda itu mulai menyentuh pundak kanan Mikasa, lalu mencengkramnya kuat.

Wajah Jean mulai mendekat kearah telinga Mikasa, lalu membisikkan sebuah rayuan maut andalannya, "Rambutmu sangat indah."

 _BRAK_

Satu kelas sekejap mendadak hening. Tubuh pemuda Krischtein sudah tergeletak diatas lantai. Dalam hitungan detik, Mikasa Ackerman sudah membanting tubuh Jean Krischtein. Punggung pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer.

"Jangan coba-coba menggodaku, _Siluman kuda_."

Wajah Jean merona hebat seketika, padahal gadis di hadapannya tak sedang menggoda maupun menggombalinya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa wajah seorang _JeanBoy_ mendadak panas?

.

.

.

.

Awal pertemuan Jean dengan gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman itu memang tak seindah dalam drama-drama dalam televisi. Tak seindah ekspetasi yang selalu di dambakan orang banyak.

Tapi pemuda bernama lengkap Jean Krischtein itu tak pernah menyesal walau tubuhnya sudah terbanting keras ke lantai. Ia semakin gencar mendekati gadis berwajah oriental itu. Hanya Mikasa, hanya dia yang berbeda.

"Hai, cantik."

"Diam kau, _siluman kuda._ "

"Mau kuantar pulang?

"Enyahlah kau, kuda _sialan._ "

"Rambutmu sangat indah."

"Aku tahu itu, kuda jelek."

Hari-hari si _JeanBoy_ penuh dengan makian dari si gadis Ackerman. Makian dari gadis itu justru membuat hari-hari Jean berwarna. Dan, panggilan kuda adalah panggilan favorite Jean.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, kuda Krischtein?!" tanya Mikasa setengah kesal pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya.

"Karena aku kuda mu. Yang akan senantiasa menemani sang tuan putri Mikasa kemana saja." jawab Jean.

"Dasar gombal,"

"Panggil saja aku kuda. Kuda kesayanganmu."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kesayanganku?!"

"Sejak awal kita bertemu, tuan putri."

"Enyahlah kau _SILUMAN KUDA_!"

" _I'll be your horse,_ Mikasa Ackerman."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **Aloha~ saya datang membawa fanfik JeanMika huehue /ditampol. Iseng aja sih bikin fanfik ini, jadi ya... maafkan jika aneh TvT /sungkem. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima :)**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
